Young love
by Summerblossom12
Summary: Dealing with gangs, a murdered parent and balancing school. Just maybe a relationship… That's one tough life.
1. Chapter 1

Young Love

…

Dealing with gangs, a murdered parent and balancing school. Just maybe a relationship… That's one tough life.

Chapter 1

Sakura

….

_My mother was killed right in front of my eyes, by a man we all trusted but he could never be found… I remember her, lying in her pool of blood, reaching out her hand telling me to 'forgive him'._

Sakura's eyes hardened at the thought.

_Mothers was too nice… she died before she even saw what he had said and done. That man smiled, he lifted his hand pulled off a mask and smoothly threw it at my feet. It was so dark; my eyes blurred from the tears, that I couldn't even see him. My body was shaking as he told me to 'get over it' and walked away._

My anger was up at full blast as I remembered and it wasn't because my mom was killed, It was because, we were left alone, my brother, Tomoyo and me. We had to pay off loan sharks, because of the mistakes my dad made.

The hall ecohed with my bitter laugh as I heard the rumors, "I heard she killed her mom"… who wouldn't think so.

I mean… I was the only one there and the stupid police could not find any evidence of who did it. But any genius would think that if I did it, there would be evidence.

I opened the classroom door and sat in my seat.

What do they know about me? I could only laugh some more as they looked at me, some with fear and some with disgust.

They began whispering… "Look at her, she's a witch"… "She's dangerous; I think we should stop looking at her".

I glared at them, daring them to say something else, disappointingly they didn't. I sighed, put my feet on the table and shut my eyes, though fully alert.

_When my mother was killed, my dad was stunned, he fell into his own world , trying to find out things, that got him messing with loan sharks. Due to my dad's condition, I had to leave school sometimes to work, and Tomoyo, she makes and sell clothes_._ While I trained to be the best in everything, including martial arts, my clumsy, silly, and trusting traits, I locked them away never to be released. _

_But now my brother's in charge out of a gang, life's been easier… a little, because I have work for the gang and there is nothing easy about being a teenager._

I am at the top of my school, they say except for my attitude. I could roll my eyes at that comment, they expect me to be happy when my mother was killed in front of me and people believe that I did it…

You have got to be insane people.

…ALL…ALL….

The door opened, the children rushed to their seats.

Sakura buried the urge to walk out the class as all the commotion meant the teacher arrived.

She neither moved from her position nor opened her eyes, but Sakura knew he was glaring at her.

"Kinomoto, take your feet off the desk, please". A demanding voice echoed through the class.

Sakura smirked, she never moved her position instead she opened her eyes. "Once you pay me"

"Kinomoto, we have a new student, please retrieve him from the hall". Smiling, he spoke again, "now or you get detention".

Sakura rolled her eyes.** like I care**, She thought.

"I'm feeling generous today". Sakura replied, getting up to do what the teacher said.

Sakura looked in the hall and saw a boy leaning on a locker with his eyes closed. His face was screwed up like he was having a nightmare. He had broad shoulders; Sakura roamed his body with her eyes. The boy looked like he was made for fighting.

"How long are you going to stare?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, walked over to him. "Don't like being stared at, you could pay me to stop?"

He opened his eyes, "Well, I'm pretty hot so I guess, it can't be helped and no."

"Riiiight" Sakura dragged out. "You're the new kid."

The boy stared at her and nodded.

The guy watched Sakura walk to classroom door, sighed and began walking to her. "I guess I'm suppose to follow her"

All head shot up and the teacher glared as Sakura walked to her seat. The teacher turned to the door asking the new kid to come in and introduce himself. "My name is Li Syaoran, I'm from Hong Kong. Please take care of me." The girls gasped and were swooned by his looks.

Sakura raised a brow; she didn't think he was all that hot. He was buff, but… she was never a fan for cool guys.

"Li, did Kinomoto take care of you?" Li lowered his brow in confusion.

Sakura face palmed, she didn't tell him her name, and she prayed he was smart enough to figure it out.

"Oh… I guess." The boy was so confused.

The teacher turned to Kinomoto and before he said anything.

Sakura stood, "Come on Mr. Wong, due you expect me to run happily and greet and treat, without you paying me.

Mr. Wong had nothing to say..

"Didn't think so" She said loudly.

Mr. Wong rubbed his temples and sighed, "Li, please find a seat, Kinomoto the discussion is over, thank you for bringing the new student." With that the class started.

Sakura folded her arms and dropped into her seat with a "Welcome"

Syaoran walked to his seat which was apparently behind Sakura. He sat, with his hand against his cheek.

He watched Sakura from behind… He realized throughout the rest of the class she kept checking her watch.

He sighed, if Eriol were here, he would totally be able to read her, because there is something wrong with that girl.

Syaoran looked around the class, only to see girls dreamily staring at him. He rolled his eyes, the usual.

Syaoran turned to look at the board and zoned out.

Syaoran came back into reality by the sound of the bell. They still had another subject in the same room, but the girl, Kino- something, she got her stuff together and left.

Syaoran looked around, "Probably going to the bathroom, and probably shouldn't have said that out loud."

…..

The girl still didn't come back and the teacher left and children were packing up their things.

Syaoran looked around the class, he was surprised at the amount of girls still there and all of them were looking in his direction. He turned his head and nothing was there.

"Do they have to be so obvious?"

He folded his arms and rested it on the back of the chair which was in front of him. "So, I'm guessing its lunch"

The reply came. "Your right"

Syaoran looked at the person. It was a girl smiling, with raven hair, grayish eyes and she was holding a paper bag.

Syaoran was ignoring her thinking she just wanted to flirt.

Tomoyo caught the reaction, "Hey don't be so full of yourself, and I was just going to ask you hold this for someone, a girl, she has auburn hair. Not hard to miss"

Tomoyo looked back and pointed to the girls, "I'll get rid of them for you, no charge."

Syaoran snorted, "I'll let that slide…"

Syaoran watched the raven haired girl, shoo the girls away, then he closed his eyes.

"Hey, dude! A little help here" Syaoran's eyes shot opened, only to see the auburn haired girl climbing through the window in little maid's dress.

"We are on the top floor"

"I know so are you going to help me or what?" Sakura growled.

"Nice tone to ask someone for help."

"I'm sorry, just help me" Sakura motioned him to come.

Syaoran helped her through the window.

"Thanks" Sakura said brushing off her clothes.

Sakura looked around and saw a familiar paper bag, "Is that mine?"

"yh, you're the only auburn hair chick, that you can't miss"

Sakura opened the paper bag, and saw her school uniform; she began removing her maid uniform.

"Wha- are you?"Syaoran stuttered.

"It'll cost you for looking"  
Sakura told him

Syaoran turned and rolled his eyes.

…

She pulled out a small box out of her maid uniform, and pulled out a cigarette box. She took out her lighter, lit her cigarette and began smoking.

Syaoran glared, "stop that"

Sakura stepped on the cigarette with foot. "Nasty Habit, I'm sorry"

…

Sakura walked to her P.E class and surprisingly the boys were in there too.

Apparently, boys had to watch the girls play, because their teacher wasn't there.

Sakura turned, and watched some girls set up the volleyball net. P.E was one of the places she could get away, nobody ever beats her there. Sakura watched someone call the P.E teacher, the teacher sent the boys at the top of the stadium seat, to watch everything.

Hey Sakura, I'm splitting the class today; half volley ball and half basketball. I want you to play basketball. You're the first captain" Ms. Hiasko told her. Sakura nodded. "And tell Gina, she's the other captain."

Sakura sighed and nodded again. Sakura looked around for Gina and saw her tying her shoe strings on the left side of the room. "Gina, you're playing basketball, you're the second captain!" Sakura shouted to her.

Ms. Hisako blew her whistle for the ones playing basketball to come. Sakura stood facing Gina with their players behind them. "Ok, set up" coach said. Sakura set up her defense and offense, she smirked, and "this is going to be so easy."

In the first half, it was 4 – 10 with Sakura team leading. The whistle blew to start the second half. Sakura had the ball, she began to dribble but they had a 3 man block on her. Sakura passed it the Rika and she dribbled it to a block then she passed to Chiharu who carried it close the hoop only to have Gina get it. Sakura saw and turned she blocked Gina and she faked going one way and when the other grabbing the ball and make a 3 pointer shot.

At the end of the game Sakura team won 8- 17.

Sakura sat on the bench wiping off her sweat with her towel and drinking some water. When Gina came across "You like to cheat don't ya Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked at her and rolled her eyes, she put her towel and water away then walked off. Gina went running behind and shoved her "Oppps, I slipped."

"Sure you did, you have to be careful, you know what a klutz you are." Sakura smirked and walked to the P.E teacher.

Gina screwed up her face and walked off flipping her hair.

….

Syaoran watched the girls play; the auburn girl seemed to be pretty good. The boys seemed to think she is one of the hottest girls. The game finished, auburn's team won, and there was some conflict with another girl, Syaoran couldn't see or understand what was going on but it sounded like auburn won.

….

Making an excuse that Gina made her extremely upset and that she needing someone to keep her calm the teacher let Sakura leave.

Sakura walked by the boys, ignoring the whistles and names like 'babe'.

"Hey, new kid, let's go"

Syaoran got up and followed Auburn into an empty class room.

"Why did you bring me here, Auburn?"

"You were bored, and I was bored, so I worked it out"

Sakura looked out the window.  
She looked down at the ground, she saw Gina and a guy kissing on the wall, Sakura rolled her eyes. The guy looked up a little and Sakura gasped. Sakura was upset; she scoffed and smiled a bit which surprised Syaoran. "You want to see something really funny, you see those two people down there."

Syaoran leaned out the window and looked and nodded at Sakura. "That boy owes me and Gina. I have nothing to say about her."

"Now watch this", Sakura reached in to her bag, and pulled out a rock. She pointed it to the wall near the couple and threw it. The couple jumped and the guy looked up, Sakura mouthed, my money, while moving her thumb across the other two fingers.

"That was funny" she said. Syaoran laughed. "You have a rock in your bag?"

"You never know, it might come in handy, like just now"

"You're strange"

"You have no idea."

….

"We better run" Sakura said, pushing her feet through the window.

Syaoran stood their lost until the door was pushed open and teacher grabbed him.

…

Sakura came down and walked straight pass one of the teachers, "Going detention again, Miss Kinomoto".

She opened the door and saw Syaoran standing there. She looked at him for a while then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you got me here."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so."

Syaoran glared at her.

"I just warned you, you were just …"

Syaoran gaped at the girl, "Just what?"

"Too slow"

Syaoran walked closer to Sakura, and Sakura stepped back. "If I'm so slow why don't you just run, Auburn"

Sakura smirked, "Because I don't need too"

Sakura put up 3 fingers and started to put down one after the other, when all were down.

A teacher barged into the room, "Take your seats"

Sakura smiled, then went to sit.

Syaoran glared at her.

Sakura leaned back, got some gum from her bag, and she relaxed.

*Tick**Tick*, Syaoran sat there watching the clock. He sat bored for 30minutes, and it was 4:30.

"Don't you have practice? Miss Kinomoto" the teacher asked.

"Thanks for reminding me" Sakura reached into her bag and took out a blue uniform.

She began to remove her school shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Syaoran.

"Please be quiet in detention" The teacher said as though she didn't see Sakura changing.

"Quit being a baby, I have on an undershirt" Sakura told him, in an obvious tone.

She changed her shirt to a blue uniform with the number 16 on it, and she put on the pants under her skirt, then took off the skirt and hauled on her sneakers.

"Later teach, and you should probably let the guy out" Sakura winked at him and left.

…

_**Author's notes: :D**_

_**Weird Pick-up line 1**_

_**My love for you is like diarrhea, I can't hold it in!**_

_**Lololoooolololololol, People you're comparing your love to feces.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Young Love

….

Chapter 2

….

A whole week of school, without Tomoyo but with the new kid wasn't so bad.

…

Syaoran ate and went inside the school. Syaoran leaned against his locker and watched Sakura as she passed.

He was just about to tell Sakura something when these girls popped out of nowhere. One had blonde hair, brown eyes and the others he didn't want to waste his energy to look.

It took him awhile to realize, they were flirting, because they kept blabbing.

Syaoran rubbed his temples as the girls in front of him kept talking.

**They're getting on my nerves**. He thought

Syaoran glared at her and walked away. "Stupid girls" he mumbled.

"They won't get that you don't want them unless you tell them."

Syaoran turned and saw Kinomoto smirking at him.

"Want to get me in detention again, Auburn?" He said

Sakura scoffed, "I got better things to do." She turned and left.

They walked to class.

….

The session was over, it was math and Syaoran watched Sakura pull her hair three times over one equation.

The teacher and all the students left except Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura sighed, reached in to her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, and smoked it.

Syaoran walked over to her and pulled it out of her mouth, "Troubled Auburn?"

Sakura looked at him, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know, you have a smoking problem, which nobody knows about, and I also found out you're always in detention. That's enough to catch my attention. And I'm so bored"

Stepping on the cigarette, he told her. "It's bad for you"

Sakura looked at him, "Don't need you to tell me what I ready know"

Sakura watched his amber eyes. She turned and walked away from him. "I'm trying to stop." She shouted to him.

….

Sakura climbed her favourite tree, she like being up high, it makes her feel free. After a while she felt her branch shake.

"You know you're the fastest tree climber I've ever seen" Syaoran told her.

"I've been doing it all my life anyways, I should be" Sakura told him.

Sakura raised her eye brows, "why are you following me?"

Syaoran looked at her, "bored"

Sakura looked at how muscular he was. "Can you fight?" She asked.

Syaoran looked at her strangely, "Do you have a death wish?"

Sakura swung her feet off the branch hanging by her hands. Sakura swung around the branch and kicked Syaoran on his back and out the tree, landed safely on the branch.

Syaoran twisted his body and landed on the ground on his feet. He looked at Sakura in the tree smirking. "Nice landing!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran yelled. "I'm not fighting you", he said, walking back into the school building. Syaoran laughed after hearing Sakura yell "ahh come on, I thought you were bored."

Sakura jumped out the tree and ran inside after Syaoran.

….

"Kinomoto, do you have any friends? Syaoran whispered to her in the class room.

"I told you I'm not good at making friends and yes I do but she's busy." Sakura then told him to hush.

…

School finished and Sakura was walking home, when she passed the fork in the road, she stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following me, again?" Sakura probed. "You can't be that bored"

Syaoran smirked, "I'm not following you, and I live this way"

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking.

….

Syaoran watched Sakura from behind as they walked.

He wondered. **Can she fight? ** Syaoran thought of the best plan he knew.

Sakura's finger began to twitch. **What is that idiot going to do?** She assumed he was going to fight her. **Bring it**, she thought.

Out of nowhere a foot shot out, Sakura jumped and looked at the position of the foot… **He was going to trip me**… Sakura landed and looked at the foot's owner, Syaoran…**Idiot**, she thought.

Sakura ran towards him faked a jump and tried to kick him at the back of his leg but she caught fabric.

**I missed, I caught his pant leg. What kind of joke is this? **Sakura raged.

Syaoran caught the anger; he raised his arms in surrender…

"I was just playing, Kinomoto, I'm done, finished"

Sakura turned and continued walking. Syaoran ran up to her, "where did you learn stuff like that"…

Sakura stopped. "A friend of my mom's and my brother taught me but he said I had natural talent." she said.

Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah you're okay" Syaoran grabbed her hand.

She raised a brow and responded by trying to kick him.

Syaoran dodged the kick, and they began to fight, they were flipping, swinging from trees and had minor bruises all over their bodies. Syaoran finally caught up to Sakura and managed to pin her under him.

Sakura was about flip him when a retching pain shot through her stomach. She tried not to show her pain but it was too great. Her face twisted in agony.

Syaoran released her seeing her pain, he began to panic, asking her what was wrong, not that she responded.

Sakura curled up like a ball her arms around her stomach and knees up to her chest, breathing heavily.

Syaoran took out his phone and called home, asking Wei for help.

….

Wei and Syaoran took Sakura to their house.

Wei told Syaoran to stay out the room for him to check what was wrong with her.

Syaoran paced back and forth in his living room, telling himself he didn't do it. Syaoran's head began hurting, like when he was younger.

Yelan watched her son, she knew he didn't like girls but he didn't think he would hurt them, she looked at him disappointingly.

Syaoran looked at his mother, his head hurt 10 fold, "Ma, I didn't do it. We were joking around"

Syaoran sank to the floor with the pain in his head, that's when Yelan realized, he was telling the truth.

Yelan whispered to him, calming him. When he calmed down she told to go by Wei to check on the girl.

….

Sakura's eyes darted around the room, everything was blurry, her head felt light she was passing out. The man in the room was trying to help her but Sakura's body was clenched in that position, he didn't know what to do. He had never seen that happen before.

Sakura passed out seeing Li walk through the door.

Syaoran watched Wei's worried face, "I can't do anything if she's clenched like that." Wei Said.

Syaoran looked at Sakura; it had to be her stomach, since she was holding it. He walked to her, whispering to her like his mother did, he gently rubbed her stomach, the part he could get. He was trying to make her relax, but it made her clench harder.

Wei looked at Syaoran face; he had never seen him so worried and scared since that incident when he was younger. Syaoran wouldn't even bother to come in here, if he didn't care about this girl, somehow.

Syaoran frowned, "Come on, Auburn relax" He continued rubbing her stomach gently. Sakura's face began to relax. He stared at her calmed face, he smiled a little, it was funny how one girl brought so much chaos to him. Sakura's body relaxed.

Wei didn't know what to say anymore, he was in pure shock. Syaoran looked at Wei, with a big smiled on his face, "she relaxed."

Wei nodded and sent out him out, to go get his mother.

…..

After sending his mother to Wei, Syaoran walked up to his room and laid down on his bed. He yawned and fell asleep.

Sakura had to change clothes, she end up in one of Syaoran's shirts and shorts. Wei gave her something to relieve stress.

Yelan greeted Sakura and they had a short conversation. "You should thank Syaoran too, he helped alot."

Sakura looked at her and nodded, and followed the directions Yelan gave her.

Sakura walked to the door and knocked, she got no response. So she opened the door. She saw Syaoran asleep, she didn't want to wake him, and so she sat on the bed, she moved the hair off of Syaoran's face.

She smirked, and laid next to him. "I'm glad your sleep, I wouldn't know how to say thanks if you were awake."

Sakura laid there for a while, just when she was about to get up, Syaoran turned wrapped his arm around her.

Sakura struggled to get free, but his grip just got tighter, after struggling for while, Sakura sighed and relax for a bit. She looked at his face and saw he was about to crack a smile.

Sakura punched him, "I thought you were really asleep."

"I couldn't let you go, when I am supposed to get proper thanks."

Sakura grabbed Syaoran, and kissed him on the lips. "I always repay my debts, so thanks"

"Don't you have any sense of fear? I'm a guy, you know" Syaoran whispered right before kissing her.

"Nope" She lied.

Syaoran crawled over Sakura, and just as he was about to kiss her again.

The door flew open, Yelan and Wei stood there shocked.

Sakura began to giggle as she watched Yelan's, Wei's and Syaoran's faces.

Syaoran turned to her, "Not funny" he growled.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll tell your secret, if you don't stop"

Sakura's face instantly became serious, "You wouldn't"

Syaoran raised his two eyebrows at her.

Sakura folded her arms and glared making Syaoran smirk.

Yelan and Wei looked at each other then shut the door.

Syaoran got off of Sakura and Sakura sat up still glaring at Syaoran.

"Quit glaring at me"

Sakura didn't stop.

Syaoran took up a pillow and threw it at her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Syaoran looked at her. "I want you to stop glaring at me."

"Fine"

Syaoran nodded. "Much better"

Sakura took up the pillow and threw it back at him.

Syaoran chuckled at her actions. "Alright" Syaoran laughed, "I deserved it, but you were making things awkward."

"Yeah, yeah" Sakura got off the bed.

"Come on, Auburn, I was joking" Syaoran said.

Sakura turned to walk off. "I have to go somewhere, See you later."

Syaoran didn't even realize that he was in front of his house, until he turned and saw Wei, his butler staring at him. "There's nothing going on" he told Wei. Syaoran walked to his room and flopped on his bed. Then his phone rang. "Yeah Eriol"… "Your coming around six, ok I'll pick you up."

….

Sakura watched her clock, it was 5:30 and she had to go for Tomoyo. Sakura put on a blue tank top and skinny jeans with converse that Tomoyo got for her. Running out her room she grabbed two helmets and ran to the back yard. She hooked up the other helmet on her motorbike and put the other one on.

Sakura got on the motorbike and drove to the airport. Sakura went by the gate, Tomoyo was coming from Hong Kong, and she glanced around just in case Tomoyo came early.

"Auburn?!" A deep but familiar voice passed Sakura's ears.

Sakura froze and slowly turned to meet the voice's owner. She gave out a sigh when she saw it was Syaoran.

"You know when I said; see you later, I didn't really mean it" She told him while glancing at the gate for her friend.

Syaoran chuckled, "You're harsh. I'm here for my cousin he's coming from Hong Kong."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

…

"Kura! I want you to meet somebody" Tomoyo yelled as soon as she passed the gate.

Sakura heard her excited voice and got a little scared.

Syaoran followed her to the gate, to look for Eriol.

Tomoyo ran to Sakura and gave her tight hug. "I can't breathe Moyo, too tight." Tomoyo let her go with a sorry.

Tomoyo pulled the boy next to her and introduced him. "Kura, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa; I meet him in Hong Kong and we came on the same plane."

Eriol reached for Sakura's hand to kiss it. But in a less than a second, Syaoran was between them.

"Hey Eriol, at least I didn't have to look for you" Syaoran said, surprising Eriol because he didn't see him.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked between the two, then at each other. "Oh, sorry Moyo, this is Li Syaoran, he is in my class at school." She told Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and told him, they were going for the luggage.

….

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "What's your stress" she growled

"If you want a kiss so bad I can give it to you" Syaoran stated coldly

"That's not the point" Sakura told him.

"I don't share"

Sakura glared. "You don't own me"

Syaoran started laughing. "Too bad, I don't have a pillow" when he didn't stop.

Sakura mumbled, "Idiot!"

"Hot idiot!" Syaoran smiled.

Sakura smirked, "I won't deny you of the only good trait you have."

Syaoran smirked. "I'm happy you think I'm hot."

….

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked for Tomoyo. She saw them coming with their suitcases and Tomoyo had the largest.

When Tomoyo and Eriol reached by Syaoran, Sakura yelled, "Tomoyo I don't drive a car, where you going with that huge suitcase!"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "A girl's gotta shop"

Sakura face palmed and Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, "Li, you driving a car? Please say yes"

Syaoran nodded, and Tomoyo smiled. They all walked to Syaoran's car.

Sakura eyes sparkled, "Tomoyo, It's a Silver Carrera GT. I love to see that car"

Tomoyo frowned, "Kura, can't you be a girl and say omg, Tomoyo you have a Gucci bag."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "You know about cars?" Sakura nodded. "Wait you said, you didn't drive a car, what did you drive?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll show you, I'll be right back" Sakura said walking off.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "You're so quiet, what are you thinking?" Eriol looked at her. "I'm thinking about how my cousin met and talks to your cousin because he has no real interest in girl unless something happened."

…

Tomoyo thought about it. "Your right; because Sakura isn't a friendly person, but she is interesting, trust me."

After a while they saw a motorbike coming to them and it stopped next to them, the person came off and removed their helmet. "This is what I drive" Sakura told them. "It's a Honda"

Eriol spoke first, "A girl on a motorcycle is different. I honestly don't see what you and Tomoyo have in common."

Sakura smirked, "why, thank you. I'm Tomoyo's play toy basically." Glaring at Tomoyo a little bit, making her laugh. Sakura asked, "You going with me or with the boys?"

Syaoran interrupted, "how about Tomoyo and Eriol got together in the car, and I go with Sakura."

Tomoyo shrugged, "No-problem"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Tomoyo, "you letting me go with a guy, you just met"

Tomoyo laughed, "He doesn't seem bad, and you can handle it."

Eriol and Tomoyo got in the car.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, He walked past her. "I'm not a bad guy, and I'm driving"

Sakura put on her helmet and shouted to Syaoran. "You're not bad, you're horrible" Getting on the bike.

Syaoran with Sakura drove off. Sakura stopped at her gate and put in the password on her bike for the gates to open. When they got inside, and began taking out Tomoyo's bags, Syaoran said, "Hi-tech security."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, "My brother is over protective" Sakura told him. "Eriol, want to come in?" Sakura purposely leaving out Syaoran...

….

Sakura showed them to the living room and they sat on the floor. Tomoyo next to Eriol and Sakura next to Syaoran, "You guys want anything?" Eriol and Syaoran shook their heads.

Eriol said, "Me and Tomoyo want to know how you guys met."

Sakura quickly replied, "We are in the same class"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her, "Sakura, even if it was a billionaire in your class you wouldn't look or even talk to them."

Sakura frowned and Tomoyo smiled. "You can't hide anything from me."

Sakura told them, "It started when, , sent me for him. Syaoran got detention and he was all upset and that's basically it."

Tomoyo and Eriol's jaw dropped. Tomoyo looked at Sakura unbelievingly. "No way, that's too simple."

Eriol blinked twice and stared at Syaoran. "You got detention."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Where is the bathroom?"

"It is up the stairs, I'll show you" Sakura got up to guide him.

…

"Ok, doesn't anybody think, this is weird?" Tomoyo inquired

"What?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know your cousin, but I know mine, something's up"

"And my cousin doesn't really talk to girls" Eriol added.

…

Upstairs in the hallway

"So, the bathroom's there" Sakura pointed out.

"Thanks Auburn" He said.

Sakura turned around quickly, bending her ankle… grabbing Syaoran's shirt for support.

Sakura gasped.

…

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at a peeved Sakura stomping down the stairs.

"I going out" She said slamming the door as walked out.

Syaoran came down the stairs, holding his head.

Eriol looked at his cousin, "what did you do?"

"I'm going to find her" Syaoran said, his shirt stretched out running after Sakura.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo, "Now what?"

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled, "We could follow them."

Eriol shook his head.

…

Yelan sat down watching an angry Sakura let off some steam.

"You're son has some serious problems" Sakura paced, "He thinks he owns me."

Yelan gasped.

"Yelan, I am going to show you something" She stopped Pacing, she started to lift her shirt.

Yelan smiled, "I already know" Resting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Go wash your face."

…

Syaoran ran inside "mom, I messed up a lot, she left mom, and she knows."

Yelan smiled, "relax Syaoran, who are you talking about?"

"Sakura, she saw the tattoo and I kind of held her down, she kicked me."

Yelan narrowed her eyes, "you hurt her. Like father, like son"

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Your dad always got in trouble messing with girls"

Syaoran frowned, "I'm not messing with girls, I'm was messing with one girl"

"You're missing the point" Yelan said.

"The point is I messed up!" Syaoran said.

Yelan watch his distressed face. "Just go to the bathroom and wash your face."

Syaoran nodded and Yelan smiled

….

Sakura opened the bathroom door, "stupid boy" she mumbled.

"Auburn? What are you doing here? Sakura saw Syaoran coming up the stairs.

"Leaving" She replied.

Syaoran grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry"

"Doesn't cut it" She pulled her hand away.

He grabbed it back, "I'm not going to do you anything."

"And I really think you have to come better than that." Sakura walked downstairs.

"Bye, Yelan-san" She yelled before leaving.

Yelan watched her son come downstairs, very upset. "Better luck next time"

"Thanks for the encouragement, mother"

Yelan smiled, sat down with a book in her hand, "anytime"

…

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Poor Syaoran good luck!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Young Love

…

Chapter 3

…

*Ring*

*Ring*

Obnoxious ringing woke her up about 6 o'clock in the morning.

Realizing she had to go somewhere, she gasped and jumped up. Sakura hauled on a white halter top that was cut right above her belly button, a gray baggy long sweat pant and gray and white sneakers. She put her hair up in ponytail, grabbed her gray cap and ran out her bedroom.

Sakura ran out the house and ran down the street.

….

"Thank you, Yelan-san, for letting me use your training room" Sakura said gratefully.

"It's nothing dear" Yelan said putting in the code for the room and letting Sakura in.

….

_Syaoran woke up from the cold breeze coming from his window. He was going to shut his window, until he saw a girl's silhouette, running down the street._

_Usually he wasn't one to be fast but he just couldn't turn away._

_Stretching his head out the window, Sakura came into his view. _

_Syaoran watched her every move. Syaoran started frowning as he saw Sakura jump on a man in the street. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he spun her around._

_Syaoran felt irritated by her as he watched them walk off together. _

Syaoran fell off his bed, Startled, "It was a dream"

….

He got ready and went down stairs for breakfast.

Syaoran groaned as his family members were all seated at the table. He just wanted be alone.

"Hey cousin, why the scowling face?" Eriol asked loudly so everybody turned to look at Syaoran, though it was no surprise, he was always scowling.

Syaoran glared at Eriol and sat in his seat… "Are you upset because I told your mother about you getting detention?" Eriol asked smiling.

Syaoran eyes widened. He wanted to punch Eriol so bad. Syaoran kept a passive expression, ignoring … that was until his mother came in to the conversation.

"Takashi called" Yelan said. "Call him back"

….

Syaoran grab a slice of bread and went to his training room with Eriol following him. Syaoran punched in a code to open the door.

Inside, he threw the phone to Eriol, telling him to call Takashi. Eriol turned, and the phone hit him square in the head. Eriol glared at Syaoran, who smirked.

…..

After, the place was settled; they started to hear noises in the back room.

Eriol and Syaoran quietly walked to the room, they saw and silhouette.

They hid and got a good view of the person.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other. "Look at the tattoo"

Syaoran and Eriol were stunned.

They sneaked up on the person from both directions.

The person flipped both of them over.

Syaoran looked at the person.

"Auburn, what are you doing here?"

"Leaving"

Eriol sat up watching the two, while rubbing his head.

"Not so fast"

Sakura ignored him and continue walking.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by her waist, held her to him.

"Eriol, get out" Syaoran demanded.

….

Eriol got up and went out.

"I got my work cut out for me"

…..

Syaoran put Sakura arm's length away from him.

He kept his head down. "You're in a gang but you ran from me"

"I was surprised" Sakura retorted. "And I had to make sure and i'm still not sure" she whispered the last part.

"And how surprised did you think I was?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, I didn't think you would find out so, I have no idea."

"WE are partners, I would have found out sooner or later"

"Later, would have been better" Sakura stated.

Syaoran glared at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you're so mad, just fight me."

"No" Syaoran stated. "Don't want to hurt you."

"You are too full of yourself" Sakura told him.

Again, the fight began.

Sakura kicked, flipped punched while Syaoran defended. Syaoran grabbed her tripped her and pinned her down. "You could use some work."

Sakura flipped him, "Well, I guess you can't teach me"

…..

Sakura was panting, and looking around. "Stop hiding"

"You're right, I don't need too" Syaoran grabbed her, held her hands behind her back, put her to face him.

Sakura watched him, she got lost in his eyes and she could feel his breathe on her. Syaoran watched her lips; they looked like they were calling him. Syaoran used one of his hands to caress her cheek.

Sakura smirked at trapped him against the wall. "I'm winning this one"

Syaoran lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. "I'm winning you"

He reached forward, his lips brushing up against her neck, since she was wearing a tank top. He saw Sakura's hair stand on end and was pleased with himself, Sakura suppressed a shudder as she turned her head and looked up at him.

He bent forward, brushing his lips against hers but she nipped forward, capturing his lips into a more lingering and passionate kiss. Their world stopped spinning as they were tangled in themselves, their lips locked in a battle of frenzy and passion.

"Go Sakura." Sakura and Syaoran broke their kiss and turned to the voice owner.

There stood Tomoyo, with her camera, Eriol and Yelan, all grinning like idiots.

"Get Out!" Syaoran yelled, then when back to kissing Sakura.

….

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran sat in the living watching T.V.

Sakura's phone rang. She excused herself and answered the phone.

"Where are you? Touya asked.

"I'm by a friend" Sakura whispered.

"Hey, Auburn, you okay over there?"

"Who's that?"Touya demanded to know. "Give me names."

….

Sakura hung up. "psssssst, Tomoyo come here" Motioning with her hands.

Tomoyo came.

"They are in Black wolves' gang"

Tomoyo smiled, "They are our partners, but what do we do?"

"We have to leave soon, we have to get to that party" Sakura told Tomoyo.

"I know Touya told me, already" Tomoyo said, "But should we tell them"

"We don't have too"

…

Takashi told Eriol that Akira double crossed them and must be dealt with.

Syaoran said, "He told us already" Unconsciously he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why are you worried?" Eriol asked. "We can take care of this."

…

Sakura put the phone to her ear, "I'm almost home, what do you want?"

"You and Tomoyo" Touya said. "Are you ready for this?" he asked

"Touya, I'm your sister, I got this."

"I just have to be sure, I'm your brother." He told her

"yeah yeah I'll talk to you tonight" Sakura said then hung up.

Sakura fought with Tomoyo on many occasions and this was one of those times. Sakura sat there on the edge of the bed, upset. She lost because Tomoyo began crying and using lame 'I did this for you' tactics that Sakura can't help but give up.

Tomoyo wiped her fake tears and smiled, "I think I'm going to put you in a dress" Sakura growled,

"No you're not, actually you can't." Tomoyo frowned.

"Touya told me I have to put on a bug for him to hear the conversation and I am wearing pants and I'm sure he'll tell Yue to watch over me, as much a Yue is loyal to me Touya has the most loyalty." she lied.

Tomoyo made a hurt face, and picked up a hot jeans and silk shirt. "You are putting on heels and I'm doing hair and make-up."

Tomoyo got Sakura ready, then got ready herself. Tomoyo really wanted to wear her new dress but she saved it for some other time, she wore jeans and heels like Sakura.

Tomoyo came down the stair and posed for Sakura. Sakura shook her head and threw her the helmet. Tomoyo caught it, "You could have just said you look beautiful, let's go."

Sakura smirked as she opened the door, "I'll leave that for Eriol to say" Tomoyo blushed.

"This better not give me helmet hair!" Tomoyo shouted, chasing after Sakura.

….

Sakura and Tomoyo rode on the motorbike to the party.

They arrived at a medium sized house with an upstairs and downstairs, the music was blasting. Sakura's heart felt like it would pump right out her chest. Sakura was never one for big crowds, it made her feel that danger was at every turn – this party was not any different.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the front door, people walking and talking, some drinking and dancing was all you could see.

Sakura looked around, something was off.

"Tomoyo, do you feel that?" Sakura asked, staring a dark figure she recognised, but was gone as soon as she blinked.

Tomoyo looked around, "Your over reacting, Kura"

Sakura tried to listen but, she kept seeing figures of people she knew, the people in her brother's gang. And knowing her brother, they would be here.

She could be over-reacting like Tomoyo said, because Tomoyo has a better eye for recognizing things.

Sakura sighed, now all she needed to do was find Akira. She was irritated and nauseous; she really didn't want to go looking for him. Sakura walked downstairs, and just her luck, Akira was going outside. Sakura followed him but got side-tracked, by people gathering in front of her. When she got away from the crowd, in front of the door was Kai, staring at her. He was one of her brother's gang best hit men. Sakura slowly walked to him, everything was in slow motion. "Ready" Sakura whispered.

…..

Outside Akira was tied to a chair; there are a few people, from Touya's gang.

Everything in Sakura's body screamed 'trap'.

She gripped her gun, and turned pointing her gun at Kai, and as she expected he was pointing his gun at her.

"Traitor" Sakura said.

"Smart girl", he replied. "But, yet so stupid"

Everyone was pointing their guns at Sakura, even Akira, who, not surprisingly wasn't tied to the chair anymore.

The first shot was fired, one person dropped. Then the shoot out began.

"Finally, moyo, had me scared there for a second."

"yeah, well I had a little trouble" Tomoyo shouted.

...

Tomoyo and Sakura were panting, "2 more left"

"Now if we could find them" Tomoyo said. "I can hardly move, I have a bullet in my leg"

Sakura looked around, she squinted her eyes at a sparkle in the bush.

"Moyo, look out!" Sakura ran and pushed Tomoyo out the way.

The bullet pierced Sakura's stomach.

"I blaming Touya for this, he needs to keep an eye on his crew." Sakura spat out bitterly.

"Sakura, we have to get out of here"

"No! The idiot shot me, he is not getting away with it" Sakura said as she shot into the bush.

…

"Auburn, GET OUT OF HERE!" Syaoran demanded

"Which part, of he shot me, don't you get." Sakura screamed.

"You're going to make your wound worse." Eriol said.

Sakura ignored him, inserted a next set of bullets into her gun.

A next sparkle in the bush, Sakura shot at it 3 times. She walked to the bush and pulled Akira out.

"Bulls-eye, straight in the head" Sakura said, dropping on one knees holding her wound.

A shot echoed through the air, Sakura screamed and grabbed her shoulder.

Syaoran turned and fired multiple shot at the guy on the roof until he fell, head first.

"Really, really upset now" Sakura said through deep heavy breaths.

Sakura raised her gun and shot an already dead Akira in the shoulder.

Eriol smiled as he watched Syaoran angrily, walk inside and the girls leave with Yue.

…

Sakura eyes watered with the pain in her stomach.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Yue, she felt relieved.

"Hey" Yue said smiling. "You know you're really Touya's sister"

Sakura lowered her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You're a fighter" Yue said, "You have no idea how mad Tomoyo and that guy is at you"

Yue cleaned up her wounds, and Tomoyo's.

He left.

…..

Sakura called Touya, "You're going to be in so much pain, when I see you"

"I was told by Tomoyo already"

"Traitors, you have a bunch of those, you better watch out"

"I know that too"

"You know what, I going to sleep. Bye"

….

….

…

….

_**Author's notes**_

_**Thanks for your reviews… more please :p**_

_**To one of my reviewers: The relation to the Tattoo and Sakura's mother will really be told later on in the story.**_

_**What do you think will happen; let me hear your ideas… I write for your pleasure… and mine :D**_

_**WeirdConvo.1**_

_**I hurtin you**_

_**I have to pee**_

_**Hehehe….lol:D**_

_**So gonna get off me or what**_

_**Ummmmmmmmm, Maybe**_

_**Girl get off me ya big head self**_

_**Hahahahahahahahahahaha lol….no**_

_**Strupzzz.. warning… you are about to be flung.**_

'_**I have to pee' and 'girl get off me ya big head self' and the last part lol make me laugh **_


	4. Chapter 4

Young Love

…

Chapter 4

…..

Tomoyo sleepily limped to bathroom; she took up her toothbrush and took off the toothpaste cap.

…...

Sakura sat up, but drop back down on the bed. She forgot all about the gunshot wound.

Remembering all what happened she screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

She jumped up ignoring her painful wounds, she limped-hopped down the hall, stopping at an angry Tomoyo with toothpaste all over her face.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Nice look, Moyo" Sakura smirked and Tomoyo growled.

Sakura ended up getting hit with a tube of toothpaste.

…..

Tomoyo tried to focus on cleaning Sakura's wound… but

"My bike, Tomoyo… I left my bike, down there" Sakura kept complaining.

"So you opened up your wounds because of your bike" Tomoyo asked, very irritated.

"Yes!"

Tomoyo glared at Sakura making her hush.

Sighing in relief Tomoyo finally finished.

….

"Tomoyo, tell me one good thing about my brother being the head of a gang?" Sakura asked.

"No more, loan sharks." Tomoyo smiled.

"Ha-ha, funny" Sakura said, sarcastically.

"Maybe we'll find out sometime" Tomoyo said.

…..

Tomoyo limped to the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you!" Sakura yelled, remembering the last time Tomoyo cooked. "Gross."

The door bell rang.

Sakura carefully walked, or something close to walking, trying not to open her wound and opened the door.

Syaoran stood there in his school uniform, and a plastic sack in his hand.

"My mom sent this, its food to last for the day." Syaoran said giving her the sack. "She also said you have to come over for dinner."

Sakura nodded, and tried to understand why he didn't look at her for more than 5 seconds.

He left, he didn't even say bye.

…

"Tomoyo, I have food. So you could stop cooking crap!" Sakura yelled. "And Syaoran's mad at me"

"Why wouldn't he be, you almost got killed and he was there." Tomoyo said when she was right behind Sakura.

She jumped, "geez Moyo."

"Look, I was doing this before he came, I can't just change everything" Sakura stated.

"Hey, don't tell me, tell him" Tomoyo replied, taking the food.

"Yeah, give me back the food."

…

Tomoyo and Sakura got comfortable on the couch wrapped in a comforter, eating snacks Yelan sent and watching T.V.

"So what do think of Eriol?"

"He helped me; get you and Syaoran on tape, so he is alright" Tomoyo told her then popping a sweet in her mouth.

"Not to mention he carried you after the Akira situation" she added eating a sweet.

"Syaoran could have carried you but you were being difficult"

"I'm independent, I could walk on my own" Sakura said.

"But you let Yue carry you." Tomoyo told her.

"That's why he's so upset and why he kept glaring Yue."

Tomoyo laughed. "That's exactly why you never got a boyfriend." Pointing her finger, "You can't treat them right"

"Shut up" Sakura threw a sweet at her, "Like you know anything"

"I bet I could do better than you" Tomoyo challenged.

"If its one thing I learned from T.V, it's don't bet on anything that has to do with love." Sakura said yawning.

….

Tomoyo and Sakura were asleep, until Sakura jumped up, from the person on the T.V screaming.

"Stupid SpongeBob," Looking at the clock, she decided to wake up Tomoyo.

Kicking her foot, to shake Tomoyo up, "Come on Tomoyo. I'm hurting myself, GET UP!"

"I'M UP, I'm up" Tomoyo repeated sleepily.

…

Tomoyo kept looking at herself in the mirror. "I always wanted to wear this dress."

"Right, anyone could see that" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo had on a blue silk, one sleeve kimono dress with some silver flats and Sakura had on a pink dress that had an opening on one side of the dress, which was hemmed with green ribbon on the edges with some pink and green leopard pumps.

Tomoyo and Sakura limped down the stairs, when they reached they dropped on the couch.

"Big problem… Pain and I can't drive my bike and I am not walking." Sakura said through pants.

Tomoyo nodded.

The door bell rung

Tomoyo answered it. Wei stood there.

"Are you here for us?" Tomoyo asked.

Wei nodded, "Ms. Yelan thought it would be best."

"I love Yelan, and she was so right." Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo and Sakura left with Wei.

…

"Welcome" Yelan greeted them. "Syaoran and Eriol are inside"

Sakura and Tomoyo went inside, and saw Eriol and Syaoran watching T.V.

"Ahem" Tomoyo said, to get attention.

The boys turned, but only Eriol got up. "You girls look lovely"

"Why thank you, Eriol" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran went back to watching T.V. Sakura sighed and sat down next to him.

"If you're angry, tell me don't ignore me"

"I'm angry" Syaoran said, changing the channel.

….

"Well, Tomoyo, why don't we go somewhere else." Eriol said, taking Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'd love to go somewhere else"

….

"Why are you angry?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I don't know, maybe because my girlfriend doesn't trust me to help her with missions, or that she refused to let her boyfriend help her but let's another guy help her." Syaoran started changing the channel furiously. "There could be many reasons."

"Well, maybe, the girlfriend was used to doing things on her own and didn't need any help." Sakura pointed out.

"You could have died, and I was there" Syaoran stated.

"But I didn't, and I'm right here." Sakura showed with hand movements. "And all I see is a boyfriend, who doesn't trust me, and doesn't think that I could do my work, without depending on someone" Sakura got up, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm new to this, I've never depended on someone that much." Sakura wiped her tears "You're doing the same thing as me so stop making me feel bad."

"There are parents, and you couldn't do everything on your own." Syaoran said.

"Well, maybe the parents didn't stay long enough" Sakura screamed and ran off.

…

Sakura ran and ran, dodging people and this one car.

She could feel her body shutting down, blood running her wounds. "I am going to make it." She kept running.

Sakura slowed down, wiping her tears feverishly, dropping to her knees. "I'm sorry, mom" she said before everything went black.

…

Tomoyo came running, Eriol behind her. "Stop Tomoyo, you're going to hurt your foot."

Tomoyo watched Syaoran standing there with his head down. "Where's Sakura?"

Syaoran didn't answer or move.

"WHERE'S SAKURA?" Tomoyo screamed.

Yelan came inside and calmed Tomoyo down. "Tell us what happened, Syaoran"

…

"YOU JERK!, YOU IDIOT!, YOU ARE SO STUPID" Tomoyo shouted.

"I think he gets it, Tomoyo" Eriol said.

"No, he doesn't, Sakura's mom was killed, her dad's in a mental hospital, basically she and her brother raised their selves." Tomoyo said, while rubbing foot.

"And he better go look for her, because Sakura is one person that doesn't take care of herself, even if her body is telling her to stop, she won't stop" Tomoyo breathe out. "Check her mom's grave"

…

Syaoran followed the directions, Tomoyo gave him.

Syaoran walked through the grave yard, with his cell phone as a flashlight. "creepy"

He saw someone lying on the ground, with blood? He walked closer. "O.M.G"

…

Syaoran paced back and forth, Tomoyo was in Eriol's arms crying and Yelan was trying to calm her son down.

"Will you relax, she will be fine" Yelan said.

"She's in a hospital and it's my fault." Syaoran said, tears coming out his eyes. "She will hate me, I'm such an idiot, a jerk, all those stuff Tomoyo called me."

"You forgot stupid" Eriol said. Syaoran glared.

"Just trying to help" Eriol tapped Tomoyo, "I think we should go home,"

"No, I'm not going" Tomoyo said, wiping her tears.

"Then I'm going to bring us something to eat." Eriol got up.

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol, "Don't leave me"

"Then come with me"

Yelan smiled, "Go on Tomoyo, we'll stay here"

Tomoyo nodded and they left.

"Looking at them, it's just like a slap to the face." Syaoran stated.

…

"The hospital visiting hours are over, you have to leave." The nurse told them.

"I'm not leaving" Syaoran stated. "I'm staying" walking into Sakura's room.

Yelan after a long talk with the doctors and nurses persuaded them to let Syaoran stay with Sakura.

…

Syaoran held Sakura's hand, "I'm sorry, Auburn" he kissed it. "Will you forgive me?"

…

**By Touya**

He hung up the phone.

Touya sighed deeply. "I don't think I can handle this, Yukito." Putting his head in his hands, "Dad's sick and Sakura's in the hospital."

"Touya, I think you should visit Sakura, take care of her, take a break" Yukito told him, "I'll handle it up here."

Touya nodded, "I should take a break"

"I'll go pack some stuff" Touya left to go to his room.

"See you soon, Kaijuu" Touya smiled, thinking about it.

…

_Author's notes_

_Thanks for liking my story, I'm so happy… _


	5. Chapter 5

Young love

…

Chapter 5

…

"In the hospital… Eriol. It's been 4 weeks and she still hasn't woken up."  
"Her brother is here watching her lifeless body, it's like she doesn't want to come back to us." She paused, "And I miss her!"

"I know, I know Moyo she'll wake up, just give it sometime." Eriol claimed, trying to give her solace.

...

Touya looked around the room, "depressing."  
He sighed, "They will eventually kick you out, when they find out."

"Yeah well I've been up for a week now, and they haven't figured anything out yet." Sakura stated in an oblivious tone.

"That still surprises me." Touya stated.  
"When are you going to stop running away from situations?" he asked

"When situations stop running to me." she replied.

"Funny, haha. Tomoyo is going find out you're up and I'm not going to help you."

"Aren't you just the best big brother ever. And I can't believe you want me running back to 'that boy." She accused.

"I don't give 2 hoots about the kid, I want you out this depressing hospital. Not really helping my vacation." He complained.

"Alright just give me a day or so to think of something."

"Yeah yeah." He smiled and left.

-  
News got around that Sakura finally woke up, and everyone gathered at the hospital.

Sakura cursed her brother, in her mind.  
She looked at all of them, through the door, they couldn't come in yet.  
Her face was blank; she was trying her hardest to think of something.

Tomoyo was the first through the door, tears in her eyes.  
Sakura held her blank expression, she still couldn't think of anything.

Tomoyo turned to Touya.  
"Why is she like that? Did she hit her head or something?"

Then it clicked, Sakura knew what to do. At the same time, the nurse walked in.

"Touya, who are these people?"  
Sakura asked innocently.

More tears started to build in Tomoyo's eyes.  
" Kura you don't remember me? It's me Moyo. "

"Moyo". Sakura innocently repeated 3 times. Her eyes light up, "Tomoyo"

Tomoyo jumped for joy and constricted Sakura in her hug.

The nurse pinched Tomoyo.  
"Naughty naughty child, release my patient"

Tomoyo moved by Eriol, rubbing her arm, grumbling.

Sakura looked at the rest of the people.  
She didn't hate Syaoran, she over- reacted and ran, so she couldn't blame anyone.  
She just didn't want to remember anymore.

…  
Syaoran stepped towards Sakura, she visibly flinched.

Syaoran bowed his head and stepped back.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered.

Touya reached for his sister and hugged her, Sakura cried in his arms.

Syaoran walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I can't hate him, Touya" Sakura said, through her tears.

Touya nodded, "you're almost 18, you're a Kinomoto, we know what we want and we get it"

"It's not that simple, we can't just start over and forget everything."

Touya shrugged, "Then forget about him, find someone else"

Sakura stayed quiet.

"I'm going to try that" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo gasped, but would not oppose her best friend in this type of situation.

"My vacation is nearly over & I need you 4 to come back with me." Touya paused, "Yelan- San, please tell your son, I will need his assistance."

Sakura turned red, she forgot all about Yelan.

Yelan smiled, "How are you, dear?"

"I'm better" Sakura hesitated, " but I think you should check on Syaoran, he won't be all together & I know the feeling."

Yelan smiled, "I will keep him safe"

Sakura nodded.  
Touya watched his sister; he wanted to laugh at her kindness. "We leave next week"

….  
Sakura groaned inwardly, I guess my plan to fake memory loss didn't work. And I am too nice for my own good.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Love

Chapter 6

…

Tomoyo packed both hers and Sakura's stuff for their trip with Touya.

"So Saku, Are you really going to date someone else?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on the suitcase to get it to close.

"Yup" Sakura said with confidence as she helped Tomoyo.

"Not even a second chance?" Tomoyo Probed.

Sakura giving her theory, "Well, Moyo, Look at it this way: if he loves me, he will fight for me"

"What if he doesn't fight?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked at her, raised eyebrows. "Then he is not worth a second chance"

…..

"And I thought you were the dense one, I think I'll help you out, just in case" Tomoyo said

"Whatever Tomoyo"

…..

Eriol glanced at his friend.

"So what do think of Sakura's choice?"

"It was my fault" Syaoran groaned, "but, I'll win her back, of course"

"Personally, I think, you thought you owned her" He paused to watch Syaoran's expression…Nothing… he continued, "It was meant to happen, you moved too quick… you know nothing about her."

Syaoran listened to everything Eriol said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Eriol was right.

Syaoran scowled, "Getting packing Eriol" he spat out.

Eriol smiled, "Glad you understand"

….

Everyone got set on the private jet. Touya was by the pilot.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the left side facing each other, talking, which only left Sakura and Syaoran on the right side.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura many times, and whenever she caught him, she would just smile like nothing ever happened.

"You're driving me crazy" Syaoran mumbled.

"Nani?" Sakura asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura was shocked at his outburst, she put down her magazine. "What's your problem?" she asked kindly.

"How can you sit here smiling at me? Why don't you curse or hate me?" Syaoran said frustrated.

"I can't hate you, Syaoran. You were my first friend besides Tomoyo" She said to him, not betraying any emotion.

"I wasn't even a good friend, you got hurt because of me… so don't call me that." Tears bearing in his eyes.

"You made a mistake, we all do… you just have to get past it" Sakura said, taking up her magazine again.

…

After a while Sakura fell asleep, Syaoran couldn't sleep, he kept thinking.

…

Sakura woke up, and Syaoran looked at her.

Sakura smiled sleepily at him.

"Kinomoto – san" He said. All sleepiness was swept away by his words.

Sakura stared in disbelief. "I want you to do me a favour, forget everything that happened."

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"I am merely an acquaintance, from now on… I will try to get to know you as a friend."

Sakura blinked twice, "But Syaoran-"

He cut her off "It's Li"

"I already know you as a friend."

"Forget it, forget everything!" He yelled. "I'm just meeting you"

Tears were building in her eyes. "I can't forget"

"Do it!" He demanded.

Her eyes hardened, "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Li- san"

"The pleasure is all mine."

…

Sakura went back to her magazine. "You know Li- san, this is not how you get past things."

"I don't know what else to do" He paused, "I need some kind of peace"

"Tell me, Are you feeling any?" No Response.

Sakura sighed. As there was yet again another hour of silence

….

"I'm sorry" Sakura looked at the boy infront of her.. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry" He said, his head low.

"I never meant to hurt you, ever… I don't know why I felt that way… I was jealous and you got hurt because of it… and I tried to forget and to get you to forget… Because I don't know what to do" The strain in his voice was heard clearly.

"That's better" A voice deep and calm echoed. "As much as I don't like you, being a man and confessing your mistakes are good.

"Nii-san" Sakura said, cheerfully. She turned to Syaoran. "Apology accepted, Syaoran"

…

Everyone sat together, talking and making jokes even Touya.

Syaoran watched Sakura smiling with everyone…

"I will protect that smile if it's the last thing I do" Syaoran whispered.

Touya looked at the kid, hearing what he said. He was starting to like this kid.

Having an idea, he asked "How old are you guys?

Syaoran and Eriol were 17 years and Sakura and Tomoyo were 16.

Touya watched his sister, "No Way, I swear you were older! What you doing with a boyfriend?" He fumed, "You are not getting anymore!"

Sakura laughed, "Trust me, I don't plan on it at the moment anymore"

…..

Touya planned to take Syaoran under his wing after this mission.

…

…

Tomoyo was hiding behind the wall, panting.

Sakura positioned on the roof, her sniper ready.

"Come on Moyo, Lure him out."

Tomoyo sent at shot up to give away her location, when she caught her breath… a Shadow passed Tomoyo, she turned and the person knocked her out and held her up like she was his armor.

The man smirked, "Dark Blossom gang… this is too easy"

Sakura had him right where she wanted him… One shot fired, straight through his head. Sakura packed up her stuff, and called Touya to get Tomoyo….

Sakura sighed, "Atleast we are done"

…

Tomoyo and Sakura went back home, they never saw or heard from any of the boys they came with, except Touya who told them, the boys were needed for other missions.

The girls didn't seem to worry.

…

_Author's note_

_The school carries the new students down a grade to make sure they know everything that is why even though the boys are older they are in the same class as the girls._


End file.
